Skill: Martial Arts
WARNING: This is an advanced ability, and the rules are accordingly intense and plentiful. If in doubt, stick with Talent: Brawl and Skill: Melee. Martial Arts have long been depicted as a tough, time-consuming calling, which is reflected by the fact that this Skill requires more justification (Note: A Lot More) than the other combat Talent and Skills, though for the purposes of Dark Forces, the costs remain the same as any other ability. Otherwise known as 'the maneuvers skill'. Characters trained in Martial Arts may use this Skill to replace the Talent: Brawl and the Skill: Melee in combat with some exception; see rulings below. Brawl or Melee may also stand in for Martial Arts if appropriate for a maneuver; use whichever is higher (Brawl/Melee or Martial Arts). In most cases, for every rank purchased in this Skill, a character may gain access to special combat maneuvers (Kailindo being the exception; see rulings below). However, a martial artist must define her style as "Hard," "Soft," "Kailindo," "Iskakku," or detail a new style in her character application. After identifying her style, a character may select special maneuvers only from the list of that style. Hard styles, such as karate, focus on powerful strikes; soft styles, including Aikido, focus on redirection and defense. Kailindo focuses on shape shifting maneuvers, while combining both hard and soft styles; it is exceedingly rare, and known primarily by Stargazers. Iskakku focuses on the use of a staff and nonlethal force; it is primarily known by the Children of Gaia. Please Read And Understand The Following Rulings. Seriously. We're Not Kidding. *Martial Arts may only replace Brawl/Melee and vice-versa in humanoid forms (Homid, Glabro/Sokto, etc.; Martial Arts may not replace Brawl in Crinos, though it may still replace Melee; Kailindo is the exception). Also, in certain situations, Martial Arts may be considered an inappropriate stand-in for Brawl: ie. Wrestling, tests of brawn and strength in an 'honorable' combat duel (from the perspective of a Get of Fenris), remaining aware in a melee (Wits + Brawl), and so on. If you want to be a well-rounded fighter, invest ranks in Brawl as well as Martial Arts. *A character must have an appropriate melee expertise before Martial Arts can stand in for any Melee rolls. Further, while a character with Melee 1 (Staves) and Martial Arts 4 (Iskakku) may use her Martial Arts instead of Melee when fighting with a staff, she may not teach anything higher than Melee 1, and is still bound to use her Melee 1 for any gifts, cantrips, disciplines, and so on where it might be inappropriate for Martial Arts or a particular style to stand-in. Don't min-max. *Martial Arts may not be used during a frenzy (including Kailindo). *For Hard/Soft styles, the first dot in Martial Arts unlocks 'Throw'. Every subsequent dot allows you to unlock a maneuver of your choice; see the appropriate listing. Kailindorani have access to all their maneuvers as soon as they purchase one dot of Martial Arts, but may not substitute Brawl for Kailindo. For all other styles (such as Iskakku), every dot in Martial Arts unlocks certain maneuvers. *A character may have several Martial Arts expertise only as appropriate (up to their rating in Martial Arts, generally), and only if they are Very Well Justified. If this is the case, they should apply the above rulings to each expertise separately. *Feel free to apply for your own styles, or to add a maneuver to a current style. x Unskilled: You've seen martial arts demonstrations, and sometimes pretend you can execute flying kicks. You have memorized no techniques. • Novice: Neophyte. White belt. •• Practiced: Student. Blue belt. ••• Competent: Intermediate, Brown belt. •••• Expert: Master, Black belt. ••••• Master: Grand Master, Shaolin monk, Bruce Lee, etc. * Possessed by: The Most Unlikely People. * Expertise: Hard, Soft, Kailindo, Iskakku, Custom Style (by application only). * Specialties: Various Styles, Legsweeps, etc. = Martial Arts Maneuvers = To reiterate: In combat, the Martial Arts Skill may replaces the Talent: Brawl for purposes of rolling to-hit in most situations. Typical Martial Arts can be broken down as such: Soft styles include jujutsu, shuai-chiao, ta'i chi chuan, and aikido; hard styles include karate, Shaolin kung fu, tae kwon do, and wushu. For game purposes there is no difference between the various styles, but players are encouraged to choose one for purposes of characterization. All hard/soft martial artists gain the ability to use the throw maneuver upon spending their first dot in this Skill. For each dot after the first, the player may choose one of the special maneuvers listed below for her personal style as appropriate: ;The Throw :Having successfully grappled an opponent, the martial artist may attempt to throw him to the ground. This maneuver requires a Dexterity + Martial Arts roll, with a damage Dice Pool equal to the attacker's Strength. A successful throw can also stun an opponent if it inflicts three or more Health Levels of damage. Stunned characters suffer a two-die penalty to all actions for a number of turns equal to the levels of damage taken. Soft Styles ;Counter Throw :The martial artist uses the attacker's own momentum against him. The defender no longer needs to grapple an opponent before throwing him and instead makes an opposed roll of Dexterity + Martial Arts against the attacker's Dexterity + Brawl, Melee, or Martial Arts (whichever is currently appropriate). If the martial artist scores more successes, she deflects the attack and may immediately attempt to throw the attacker. * Roll: Dexterity + Martial Arts to block * Difficulty: Opponent's Dexterity + Brawl, Melee, or Martial Arts * Result: Damage blocked; free throw attempt if defender has more successes ;Deflecting Block :The martial artist, concentrating completely on defense, tries to prevent her opponent from doing any damage and to throw him off balance in the process. When blocking, the martial artist redirects the attacker's momentum and rolls Dexterity + Martial Arts (difficulty 6) against the opponent's attack roll. Each of the defender's successes subtracts one success from the attacker's roll. If the martial artist scores more successes than the attacker, the attacker must roll Dexterity (difficulty 8) or fall to the ground and take his own Strength rating as damage. * Roll: Dexterity + Martial Arts to block * Difficulty: 6 * Result: Damage blocked; if defender has more successes, attacker rolls Dexterity at Diff. 8 or falls and takes their own Strength in damage ;Joint Lock :Having successfully grappled her opponent, a martial artist can damage or control him through applying pressure to joints and pressure points. This torsion often results in broken arms, legs and even necks. The martial artist rolls Dexterity + Martial Arts to grapple, then may immediately roll Dexterity + Martial Arts again to inflict damage. For each success scored, the martial artist inflicts one Health Level of damage. * Roll: Dexterity + Martial Arts to grapple * Difficulty: Standard * Result: Opponent grappled, roll Dexterity + Martial Arts again to damage ;Mantis Strike :This open-handed blow targets the opponent's vital organs or (against undead opponents) Chi gates and vitae centers. Difficulty 7, Damage equals Strength + loss of one Chi point (if Kuei-jin) or Blood Point (if Kindred). Against mortals, the Mantis Strike inflicts Str + 1 damage. * Roll: Dexterity + Martial Arts * Difficulty: 7 * Result: ** If Kuei-jin, -1 Chi point and (Strength) damage ** If Kindred, -1 Blood point and (Strength) damage ** If mortal, (Strength + 1) damage ;Withering Grasp :By making a successful Dexterity + Martial Arts roll, the martial artist may not only inflict damage on her foe, but disarm him as well. The martial artist must score at least three successes to disarm the foe; with five successes, the martial artist may take the weapon for her own use. * Roll: Dexterity + Martial Arts * Difficulty: Standard * Result: Three successes on attack is a disarm; five successes is a weapon steal; (Strength) damage Hard Styles ;Blow to Pressure Point :The martial artist learns to strike to the pressure points and Chi meridians in the body, thus causing significant damage. Difficulty 8, Damage Str + 3. * Roll: Dexterity + Martial Arts * Difficulty: 8 * Result: Strength + 3 Damage ;Damaging Block :The martial artist's blocks are really strikes aimed to attacking limbs. Roll a normal Block roll, but if the artist scores three or more successes, she also inflicts damage equal to her strength. * Roll: Dexterity + Martial Arts to block * Difficulty: Standard * Result: Damage equal to Strength if you roll three or more successes. ;Dragon Tail Sweep :This spinning legsweep can knock the martial artist's opponent to the ground. Treat this maneuver like a Throw, but the martial artist does not have to grapple with the opponent. Difficulty 8, Damage (opponent's Str.). * Roll: Dexterity + Martial Arts as throw. * Difficulty: 8 * Result: Opponent falls, (opponent's Strength) damage ;Elbow Strike :A quick, vicious blow, usually delivered to the head at close range. Difficulty 5, Damage Str +1. * Roll: Dexterity + Martial Arts * Difficulty: 5 * Result: Strength + 1 damage ;Spinning Kick :This fast, powerful kick does significant damage to opponents, and looks impressive as well. Difficulty 7, Damage Str +2. * Roll: Dexterity + Martial Arts * Difficulty: 7 * Result: Strength + 2 damage ;Thunder Kick :This deadly flying drop kick is both graceful and debilitating. Difficulty 8, Damage Str +3. * Roll: Dexterity + Martial Arts * Difficulty: 8 * Result: Strength + 3 damage = Kailindo = Kailindo is the Garou-exclusive martial art, developed by the Stargazers to take advantage of their shapeshifting skills. You must declare this as your first focus upon taking a dot of Martial Arts to practice Kailindo maneuvers. See below. * Note: Unlike other Martial Arts expertise, Kailindo can also be used in the various beast-forms. The ranks are as follows: • Early Wind "Breeze": a novice on the Airy Path. •• Second Wind "Gust": an accomplished practitioner on the Buffeting Road. ••• Perfect Spiral "Tornado": a guardian at the Tumultuous Gate. •••• Impenetrable Sky "Tempest": a initiate into the Aerial Mysteries. ••••• Enfolding Coil "Maelstrom": a Grand Master of the Ethereal Way. * Possible specialties: Throw, Punch, Kick, Evade, Shapeshift. Kailindo Maneuvers The principal advantage of Kailindo is that, through intensive training, Kailindorani have mastered the technique of shapeshifting while in combat. When performing a Kailindo Maneuver that calls for the character to change forms while striking, the player does not split his dice pool. Instead, the player uses the character's full Dice Pool for shapeshifting as if he spent a Rage point to gain an extra action. However, the character does not need to spend Rage unless the complexity of the maneuver requires it or the player wishes to forgo the roll to shapechange. Failing the shapeshifting roll means the character does not change forms, probably fails the maneuver and cannot take any further actions that turn. Any Rage points spent to gain additional actions that turn are lost. Always use the Dice Pool for the form being assumed when rolling to hit and inflict damage while shapeshifting during a Kailindo maneuver, unless the maneuver description states otherwise. The following is the Kailindorani's basic arsenal. Because Kailindo was originally designed to avoid permanently maiming one's septmates, it's assumed that the character does not inflict aggravated damage unless the player specifically states, before the maneuver is performed, that the character is using her claws. Most nonshapeshifting Kailindo Maneuvers must be performed in Homid, Glabro or Crinos form. ;Binding Wind :If a Kailindorani wishes to immobilize his opponent without inflicting serious damage, he may catch his opponent by the wrist and use momentum and leverage to immobilize her. If the Kailindorani scores more successes on his roll to hit than the opponent has dots in Dexterity, the opponent is held motionless. Held opponents may spend a point of willpower to attack with another limb or may free themselves by winning a contested roll of Dexterity versus Dexterity (difficulty 6). Damage from this maneuver is based on the Kailindorani's skill rather than strength. Opponents do not take damage for subsequent turns they are held past the first. * Roll: Dexterity + Kailindo * Difficulty: 6 * Damage: Kailindo first turn; none subsequent * Actions: 1 ;Deceptive Wind :The Kailindorani leaps at her oppent and, feinting a kick from the front, strikes from the side or from behind as she passes. The maneuver may not be blocked, only dodged. * Roll: Dexterity + Kailindo * Difficulty: 6 * Damage: Strength + 1 * Actions: 1 ;Falling Tempest :The Kailindorani Launches himself at his opponent and, airborn, catches her about the throat with either his legs or arms. If the Kailindorani scores on his roll to hit than the opponent has dots in Strength, the opponent is knocked to the ground and held in a chokehold. Opponents in a chokehold lose one Health Level each turn. Damage from the chokehold cannot be soaked but does heal after an hour of rest. Opponents may escape from the chokehold by winning a contested roll of Strength versus Strength (Difficulty 6). * Roll: Dexterity + Kailindo * Difficulty: 8 * Damage: Strength - 1; subsequently, one Health Level per turn while the hold lasts * Actions: 1 ;Forceful Wind :The Kailindorani makes a running leap and delivers a powerful kick to his oppenent's head or upper torso. If the Kailindorani inflicts more Health Levels of damage than the opponent has dots in Strength, the opponent is knocked off his feet. * Roll: Dexterity + Kailindo * Difficulty: 8 * Damage: Strength + 2 * Actions: 2 (1 move action + 1 standard action). ;Little Cyclone :The Kailindorani crouches while spinning around with his leg extended, knocking his opponent from her feet. The target of this maneuver rolls Dexterity + Dodge (both difficulty 6) to evade. If the Kailindorani has any net successes, the opponent falls. * Roll: Dexterity + Kailindo (resisted by foe's Dexterity + Dodge) * Difficulty: 6 * Damage: 1 die + 1 per extra success * Actions: 1 ;Storm Dance :This Maneuver is not a combative one but a display of skill. The Kailindorani performs an intricate series of Kailindo maneuvers in an attempt to impress or intimidate her opponent. The player rolls Manipulation + Kailindo, resisted by her opponent's Wits + Brawl (or Martial Arts, or Kailindo), both difficulty 7. The Kailindorani reduces the difficulty of her attacks by 1 for a number of turns equal to her total remaining successes. This maneuver is often performed in an attempt to dissuade an opponent and thereby avoid combat altogether. The Kailindorani may attempt no other actions during the same turn as Storm Dance. This maneuver may be done only once per opponent per combat. * Roll: Manipulation + Kailindo (resisted by foe's Wits + Brawl) * Difficulty: 7 * Damage: None * Actions: Special ;Tornado Kick :The Kailindorani spins around once with incredible speed, her momentum adding bone-jarring force to her kick. * Roll: Dexterity + Kailindo * Difficulty: 7 * Damage: Strength + 3 * Actions: 1 ;Whirlwind :The Kailindorani weaves her arms in a complex and rapid defensive pattern before her. For each success, she may add one die to each blocking maneuver she attempts during the same turn as this maneuver. The Kailindorani may attempt only blocks in the same turn that she uses Whirlwind. * Roll: Dexterity + Kailindo * Difficulty: 7 * Damage: None * Actions: 1 Kailindo Shapeshifting Maneuvers Each of these maneuvers requires the standard roll or the expenditure of a Rage point to shapeshift into the appropriate form unless the character has ways around rage-shifting (such as quick-shifting to birth-form, or having certain merits). ;Changing Breeze :The Kailindorani presents a large target to her opponent then changes to a smaller form, dodging the incoming attack. Each success scored by the Kailindorani on her shapechanging roll adds 1 to the difficulty of her opponent's next attack (maximum difficulty 10). * Usable by: All except Homid or Lupus * Roll: Dexterity + Kailindo * Difficulty: 7 * Damage: None * Actions: 1 ;Fading Breeze: The Kailindorani steps back, changing into a larger form (with a longer reach) while punching, kicking or slashing with claws. The difficulties of one foe's attacks for the turn increase by 1. * Usable by: All except Hispo and Lupus * Roll: Dexterity + Kailindo * Difficulty: 7 * Damage: None * Actions: 1 ;Growing Tempest :The Kailindorani grabs her opponent and shifts to a larger, stronger form while crushing him or twisting his limbs. The opponent is grappled and must win a contested Strength versus Strength roll to free himself. The action costs 1 Rage to perform. * Usable by: All except Hispo and Crinos * Roll: Dexterity + Kailindo * Difficulty: 7 * Damage: Strength + 2 * Actions: 1 ;Melting Winds :The Kailindorani changes to a smaller form to slip out of a hold. Any successes on the Dexterity+ Kailindo roll are then added to her Strength pool for escaping the hold. If she botches the roll, she suffers additional damage from the hold, as well as a +1 increase to the difficulty of all future escape attempts. * Usable by: All except Homid or Lupus * Roll: Dexterity + Kailindo * Difficulty: 6 * Damage: None * Actions: 1 ;Moving Breeze :The Kailindorani changes to a smaller form (ideally Lupus) while dodging. Each success on her shapechanging roll adds one die to her Dice Pool for dodging the incoming or next attack. * Usable by: All except Homid or Lupus * Roll: Dexterity + Kailindo + successes on shapeshift roll * Difficulty: 6 * Damage: None * Actions: 1 ;Rising Storm :This maneuver was developed to fell the strongest opponents. The Kailindorani changes to a larger, stronger form while punching, kicking, or clawing an opponent. * Usable by: All but Crinos * Roll: Dexterity + Kailindo * Difficulty: 5 * Damage: Strength + 2 * Actions: 1 ;Striking the Wind :The Kailindorani allows his opponent to hit him, thus bringing her close as he changes to a large form, then strikes. The Kailindorani is automatically hit, but the difficulty of his roll to soak is reduced by 2. This maneuver requires the expenditure of a Rage point. * Usable by: All but Crinos * Roll: Dexterity + Kailindo * Difficulty: 5 * Damage: As punch, kick, or claw * Actions: 1 ;Subtle Draft :The Kailindorani charges into an opponent while in Lupus form, getting underfoot and tripping her. He then shifts to a larger form to take advantage of the situation. The difficulties of all other attacks made against his opponent this turn are reduced by 1. This maneuver is particularly useful when several individuals are attacking a single opponent. * Usable by: Lupus * Roll: Dexterity + Kailindo * Difficulty: 6 * Damage: None * Actions: 1 ;Sudden Flurry :A Kailindorani uses this technique after being grappled or when she wishes to keep her opponent close but off balance. She shifts to a smaller form and uses the momentum to throw her opponent (usually straight down). Opponents are thrown a maximum of one foot per success + the Kailindorani's Strength in feet. Also, if the throw is successful, the difficulty for her next attack against this opponent is reduced by 2. * Usable by: All except Homid or Lupus * Roll: Dexterity + Kailindo * Difficulty: 6 * Damage: Number of successes * Actions: 1 ;The Hurricane :The Kailindorani assumes a larger, stronger form while throwing her opponent, thus gaining the added momentum and change in leverage of the shapeshift. Opponents are thrown two metters per success + the Kailindorani's Strength in yards. The damage for this maneuver is usually Strength + the numbers of successes, but may vary depending on what the Garou's foe hits. This maneuver costs 1 Rage. * Usable by: All except Crinos * Roll: Dexterity + Kailindo * Difficulty: 7 * Damage: Special * Actions: 1 =Iskakku= The quarter staff (or bo, if you prefer) is one of the most simple yet profound weapons known. It is nothing more than a pole with no sharp edges or points, yet its use relies on all the fundamental techniques for all major weapons. Additionally, although the staff incorporates these techniques, it does not inherit their deadly force. In this sense, it is the perfect weapon for the Children of Gaia as it allows for a widely varied range of fighting options but focuses on the immobilization and disabling of opponents. While the word Iskakku is Sumerian in origin, it by no means should be thought that this style of fighting is a Sumerian martial arts form. Rather, it is the accumulation of generations of Children fighting lore, a mishmash of various fighting styles and techniques that all utilize either the staff or some other similar pole weapon. The names used for this style are meant to reflect upon the Sumerian hero, Harsag Zalazalag — "Peak Which Emits the Brilliance." A Garou who was conscripted into the army of Kish, he refused to use the war axes assigned to him by his commander. Instead, he broke the blade off a longhafted ax and chose the simple pole as his weapon. The commander, as punishment, forced him to defend himself with his makeshift staff as five other axe-wielding solders were set upon him. He defeated them all, taking no lives, and was allowed to keep his staff. Many consider him the forebear of this style in spirit only, since most of the maneuvers cannot be traced back as far as Sumeria. The art has practitioners among both Garou and Kin, and masters are not jealous of their art, unlike Kailindorani. With the departure of the Stargazers, the adepts of Iskakku have attracted more attention, as tutelage in Kailindo, never easy to find, has become nearly unobtainable. Anyone can find a staff easily, although many masters have a favorite bamboo grove where they cut them. (Bamboo is light, strong, costs nothing, and does not harm the bamboo plant when it's cut, as bamboo is a form of grass and not a tree). Some bamboo groves near caerns have awakened spirits and allow a +1 to dice pools for the user of a staff from their canes. Garou must propitiate the spirit by tending the grove carefully and preventing harm to the plants. Many masters of Iskakku dedicate or adapt the staff so that it grows to fit the huge paws of the Crinos shape and disappears in Hispo and Lupus. The style itself has no official path, but certain maneuvers are only possible once a certain amount of skill is attained. In game terms, each maneuver has a requirement in dots of Iskakku that must be attained before the maneuver may be attempted. *Note: Iskakku may be used in Crinos. The ranks are as follows: • Novice: You can use a staff to attack or defend. •• Practiced: You know the basics of disabling your opponents. ••• Competent : You are a flurry of blows and blocks. •••• Expert: Shaolin monks stand up and take notice. ••••• Master: You're almost more dangerous in Homid with a staff than in Crinos with your teeth and claws. Iskakku Maneuvers ;• Iskakku Dodge :As long as you are holding a staff, you may substitute your Martial Arts for Dodge. This is a manifestation of an Iskakku novice's mastery of staff balance, and ability to feint and otherwise outmaneuver his opponent by using his staff to confuse them. A character must already have at least Dodge 1 in order to make use of this maneuver. ;•• Mahasu Qatu (Hand Smite) :When being attacked by someone using another melee weapon, the character may opt to make a parry that also doubles as an attempt to dislocate the attacker's wrist. This not only knocks the oncoming attack away, but also potentially disables his opponent. The defender makes an Martial Arts + Dex roll (difficulty 8). If the number of successes exceeds the attacker's successes, then the attack is not only successfully deflected, but the attacker's wrist becomes dislocated and he may no longer use that hand until he heals (the equivalent of healing a level of bashing damage). *Roll: Dex + Martial Arts *Difficulty: 8 *Damage: Special *Actions: Special ;•• Tammabukku Istu Kur (Dragon emerges from mountain) :As a sudden departure from the usual series of swings, the character suddenly thrusts the staff forward as he would normally a spear. This blow is aimed at the face and may not be attempted more than once in a row. *Roll: Dex + Martial Arts *Difficulty: Normal *Damage: +2 *Dice Actions: 1 ;•• Tabalu Kur (Take away the land) :With a sweep of the staff, the attacker may attempt to trip his opponent, forcing him to the ground. The attacker rolls Dex + Martial Arts (difficulty 8) while the defender resists with Dex + Athletics (difficulty 7). If the attacker has more successes, then the defender falls. Otherwise he remains standing. *Roll: Dex + Martial Arts *Difficulty: 8 *Damage: Special *Actions: 1 ;••• Isten Kima Ummanate (One as an army) :The staff can be wielded in such a way that both ends may be used to attack in quick succession. When using the technique, the character may make two attacks without taking the normal flurry penalties, although the damage of each attack is one die less. While these attacks aren't as threatening as a full swing, it tends to force the opponent to defend himself from the flurry of blows just to avoid being hit. All damage done with these attacks are at two die less. *Roll: Dex + Martial Arts *Difficulty: Normal *Damage: -2 Die *Actions: 1 ;•••• Sepu Istu An (Foot from heaven) :The character uses his staff to vault himself through the air and deliver a powerful kick to his opponent. The attacker first must have a little running room, and then roll his Strength + Athletics (difficulty 5) to determine if he can vault far enough to his opponent. The distance vaulted is up to 8 feet per success. Upon landing, he rolls Dexterity + Martial Arts (difficulty 7) to deliver a powerful kick to his opponent. Regular combat rules apply to this attack. *Roll: Dex + Brawl *Difficulty: 7 *Damage: Str +3 *Actions: 2 (Move and Standard) ;•••• Sepsu Sepu (Powerful Foot) :In addition to the extra attack allowed by Isten Kima Ummanate, the character may now make three attacks without penalty, but must use the third for a kick. Using all three blows is usually reserved for fighting lots of untrained combatants. The penalty to damage dice also applies to this maneuver. ;••••• Adannu Lukur Daku (Appointed time of the enemy's demise) :The master of Iskakku often ends the fight before it really begins. He stands in wait for his opponent's first attack; he parries with one end of the staff while moving past his opponent and then delivers a powerful blow to the back of the head with the other end. If stuck with precision, the blow to the cerebellum is enough to knock nearly anyone unconscious. The defender must first make a successful parry (difficulty 7) and then make a Dex + Martial Arts roll (difficulty 8) to attack. If successful, the damage dealt is not applied as health levels of damage but is compared to the opponent's Stamina. If the damage is greater than his Stamina, the opponent is rendered unconscious. This imaginary damage cannot be soaked. *Roll: Dex + Martial Arts *Difficulty: 8 *Damage: Normal *Actions: 2 Iskakku-Qiang (Spear) Maneuvers *Note: This style is in beta testing. Please report any issues or concerns to Fenris. These maneuvers are a blend of Chinese Qiang forms (generally exported from Wushu) and the staff movements of Iskakku. The philosophy of peace and nonlethal force generally remains the same, as practitioners of Iskakku-Qiang must first internalize the tenets of both Iskakku, as well as Wushu (a Hard style) before taking their first steps towards the following forms. As such, a practitioner of Iskakku-Qiang is essentially a practitioner of normal Iskakku, and only picks up the Qiang spear when confronted with a situation where lethal force is a necessary evil, and even then, practitioners attempts to disable their opponents, rather than kill them. It is thus usually only Children of Gaia and Stargazer Ahrouns who become active practitioners of this art, though it is by no means limited to them. Iskakku-Qiang practitioners need not take an extra expertise to use the following maneuvers; they are simply considered variations on the core Iskakku maneuvers. However, a practitioner must already have both the Iskakku and Hard Martial Arts expertise, as well as both a Staves and Spear expertise in Melee before they can use any of the following Maneuvers. *'Note': Learning the last of the above expertise does not automatically open up the Iskakku-Qiang maneuvers. You must first find a teacher. This does not require a +learn, but it will require some IC time. ;••• Qiang Practice :There are no maneuvers for the first and second ranks of Martial Arts, because a practitioner is busy learning Iskakku proper and Wushu during this time period. Once these are internalized, a character may use a spear for any of the normal Iskakku maneuvers, and may replace a normal spear attack with their Martial Arts score. Note the following exceptions. *A spear may not be used for Tammabukku Istu Kur. *In the case of Isten Kima Ummanate, an Iskakku-Qiang practitioner may use both the spear-head or the blunt butt of the spear for either attack. ;••• Tassel Distraction :Utilizing and focusing on the flexible nature of the Qiang, and the distracting tassel near its blade, it becomes far more difficult for your enemies to successfully parry this blow. The user must first make a normal attack; if this blow is parried, the user may then roll Wits + Martial Arts (difficulty 8). For every success you make, remove one success from your enemy's pool before it is compared to your original attack. This maneuver must be declared as part of the initial attack action. This maneuver may not be used more than one time in a row, as your enemy will be more the wiser. Note: Despite this maneuver's name, a tassel is not absolutely necessary for its use, although it is helpful. *Roll: Wits + Martial Arts *Difficulty: 8 *Damage: Normal *Actions: 1 ;•••• Sharp Wound :Instead of focusing on raw damage, you focus on hindering your opponent in hopes that they will defeat themselves. Make a normal attack, which resolves through soak as normal. If the damage gets through soak, that enemy instead only take one health level of damage and -1 to all dice pools for each 'health level' of damage they would have taken. This penalty does not disappear until the target heals that initial health level of damage. Sharp Wounds stack with themselves and normal wound penalties. *Roll: Dex + Martial Arts *Difficulty: Normal *Damage: 1L *Actions: 1 ;•••• Spinning Blade Feint :You attack with your blade, but instead of following through, you quickly spin the Qiang, smashing the butt of the shaft against your opponent's head. To perform this maneuver, roll Manipulation + Martial Arts (difficulty 8), then roll the attack as normal. With even one success on the Manipulation roll, you negate any parry attempts (but not dodge attempts). If this maneuver connects (causes even one damage), the opponent is stunned. *Roll: Manipulation + Martial Arts *Difficulty: 8 *Damage: Normal (Bashing Only) *Actions: 1 ;••••• Mercy's Blade :Killing is not the way of Iskakku, and should be avoided as much as possible. Still, not all creatures can be saved, or should be saved. It is perhaps a mercy to send them back to Gaia, though sometimes a near-death experience could be enough to instill repentance. This maneuver is intended to seem the brutal killing blow, but yet is so focused, the user may control the amount of damage suffered by their target, post-soak. The user attacks as normal, and then makes a Wits + Martial Arts roll (difficulty 8) if they roll any damage successes. A single success reduces any damage to the point just before death, but in addition, allows the user to deal one post-soak damage per success. This damage can never kill the target. This maneuver must be declared as part of the initial attack action. *Roll: Dex + Martial Arts, Wits + Martial Arts *Difficulty: 8 *Damage: Special *Actions: 1